Cosmic Love
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: Naruto es solo un alumno con ganas de sumergirse en la vía láctea. Sasuke un maestro que soñó alguna vez en ser un astronauta y a veces el amor, simplemente esta fuera de esta galaxia. Advertencia SHOTA y AU
1. Andrómeda

∞ **Titulo**: "Cosmic Love"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **R-15

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Naruto es solo un alumnos con ganas de sumergirse en la vía láctea. Sasuke un maestro que soñó alguna vez ser astronauta y a aveces el amor, simplemnte esta fuera de esta galaxia. Advertencia SHOTA y AU

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Andrómeda**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Un poco más, solo un poco mas. No necesitas más que esos segundos que el timbre del celular parece querer arrebatarle injustamente. Gira un poco la cabeza hacia la ventana, el sol se está ocultando detrás de la entrada principal. Alumnos continúan saliendo en pequeños grupos, las actividades del diferente club han terminado, la escuela comienza a vaciarse, a oscurecer por cada rincón, empieza por los salones del área este. Literatura, jardinería, manga, artes. Todos cierran sus puertas con llaves, guardan sus materiales y se despiden con gaseosas de último minuto e invitaciones a caminar juntos a casa.

El gimnasio de voleibol y básquet le siguen unos minutos después. Los deportistas colisionan con aquellos que recogen el equipo de sus canchas, fuera de las instalaciones, cerca de las gradas. Las cigarras emprenden el vuelo y los pájaros desaparecen del cielo. Las primeras estrellas iluminan la noche, proporcionando luz a los estudiantes restantes.

El pasillo del segundo piso mantiene una lámpara encendida. Al final el corredor se puede ver que el salón con el letrerito de "Astronomía" continúa ocupado. Este se encuentra a un lado de las escaleras que dan hacia la azotea. En ella reposa dos telescopios, unas mantas y una laptop. Nadie ha subido todavía para empezar a observas a las piedras incandescentes, para pedirles deseos.

Sasuke, puede sentir como el ruido de las voces va disminuyendo y los gimoteos ahogados de Naruto van tomando forma. Le mira atentamente, con las cejas arqueadas y los ojos entre cerrados, las lágrimas le escurren por el lado del rostro terminando en sus oídos y perdiéndose en el inicio de sus cabellos rubios. Las cicatrices de las mejillas están coloreadas de rosa, y se dice que debe de ser el calor, encerrados ahí, sin ni una cortina abierta y con la temperatura que no quiere aminorar, se están sofocado, no solo el de ojos azules, si no él también, atrapado entre el escritorio y un mueble bastante grande que contiene libros de astrofísicas e instructivos de montajes de telescopios.

Las manitas de Naruto, se agarran de su bata que antes era de un impoluto blanco y que ahora yace manchada, pegajosa, huele al rubio, a su shampoo de canela y a jabón de lirios.

―S-Sensei― susurra Naruto, invirtiendo todo el aliento que se le escapa entre los labios, el sudor escurre por debajo de su cuello hasta empaparle la camisa. Tiene la corbata roja floja y ha perdido dos botones. Su saco de color negro yace tirado en el suelo. El rubio teme haberlo roto cuando se lo quito a jalones para poder sentir un poco de frescura en la piel.

Sasuke frunce el ceño ante el llamado desde abajo, Naruto ha estirado una mano hacia él, parece querer alcanzarle el rostro, desde su posición, recostado sobre el escritorio. Así que se alza un poco más, el rubio contrae el rostro ante el cambio de posición, aprieta las piernas y le mira unos segundos con rencor.

―Guarda silencio, nos descubrirán ―Le gruñe, inclinándose de nuevo para dejar caer su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello del otro. Naruto grita cuando los dientes de Sasuke se le clavan, siente la lengua repensando por las marcas de incisivos y gimotea muy bajito ― Eso es para que aprendas a mantener tus promesas.

―He guardado silencio ―Replica Naruto, con las mejillas infladas y dándole una patada en la espalda con sus talones. Hace una llave sobre el cuerpo de Sasuke, atrayéndolo más hacia él. Para sonreírle así, cerca y reflejarse en los oscuros orbes.

Sasuke le mira atento ante su osadía, llevando sus manos que antes se sostenían de las orillas del escritorio hasta los muslos del rubio, sus dedos rozan la parte interna de estos, acariciando muy brevemente los pequeños testículos, el vello púbico es solo una mota que adorna la suave piel de ese lugar. Naruto demuestra su infantilismo, no solo en sus gestos y voz si no también en su cuerpo que apenas ha empezado a desarrollarse, a llenarse de hormonas y hacer impúdico. Tiene 13 años y ya le aprieta como si hubiesen estado una vida entera junta, succionándole, acogiéndole en su interior. El calor sube dos grados más. Aún no entiende cómo es que ha terminado así, escondiéndose en un rincón, con la ética de su trabajo eliminándosele y cayendo rendido ante los pies de un niño.

Naruto es solo un recién llegado, un alumno de intercambio que había venido a ocupar el lugar dejado por Gaara, su mejor alumno. El pelirrojo que se había asegurado de irse lo más lejos posible durante esos meses – Inglaterra – dejó en claro que tuviera cuidado. Un aviso de un niño de 11 años, catalogado como genio y promovido dos grados. Sasuke que pocas veces le había escuchado hablar para algo que no fueran preguntas de física y correcciones hacia otros maestros le miró con una ceja enarcada, sorprendido de la audacia del pequeño pelirrojo.

Él era, después de todo, el que debía de darle esas palabras a su alumno, que iba al otro lado del mundo, con solo una beca, muchas recomendaciones y su madurez en un cuerpo demasiado pequeño y que nadie parecía tomar en serio. Sasuke, que siempre había sido el joven Sensei recién llegado, por el que las chicas suspiraban y los viejos cargaban más trabajo, una persona razonable que sabia escuchar a los demás no pudo más que dar une escueto si, que Gaara tomo como una promesa importante y que para él no fue más que la solución de que esos ojos aguamarina, que penetraban y llegaban a intimidar, se apartaran de su persona.

Nunca debió de haber olvidado, Gaara era el genio en esa conversación, y que sus palabras fueron una advertencia dicha a tiempo.

Naruto llegó cuando el ciclo escolar recién empezaba, con las rodillas raspadas y la nariz roja. Era bronceado y de cabellos rubios revuelto. Sus ojos azules, dos cuencas que brillaban bajo los rayos de sol. Fue una explosión de atracción turística entre todos en la escuela que querían saber más del extranjero que llegaba a la prefectura de Kioto con un japonés trabado pero con una sonrisa de 10,000 leds de navidad.

Cuando arribó a su clase, presentándose con una mano en el pecho y la otra en las caderas Sasuke se dio cuenta, era un niño problema. Demasiado creído y algo tonto. Sasuke no entiende aún cómo es que pudo realizar ese intercambio ante las notas medias que mantenía en su materias y a lo poco grato que parecían resultarle los grandes libros de texto y el peso de su mochila.

Naruto, sin embargo era bueno en los deportes, corría más rápido que ninguno de su clase y amaba el volibol como una pasión, casi un sueño. El rubio no tardo en ser popular, en tener su propio grupo de amigos, como si hubiera estado con ellos desde un inicio y le conociera mejor que ellos mismos.

Sasuke a veces observaba desde la ventana del salón de astronomía, como es que niñas llevaban a Naruto tras el edificio para desclasarles. Él pensó, que aunque Naruto fuera hiperactivo y un idiota la mayoría del tiempo, tenía el tacto suficiente para rechazar adecuadamente los sentimientos de los demás y terminar siendo su amigo como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo.

El problema, piensa Sasuke, tal vez inicio cuando en una de las clases que él impartía, Naruto rebatió que el origen de las Quásar* era una colisión entre dos galaxias y no dos estrellas, como venia planteado en su libro "El Universo y tú II." Sasuke, leyó en su propio texto, el párrafo que Naruto tanto renegaba. Luego volvió mirarlo a él, labios apretados, y cejas juntas.

―Tiene razón Uzumaki, el texto tiene un error. Por favor todos cambien la palabra estrella por galaxias. Será pregunta de examen.

Hubo un lloriqueo general, en que se escuchó el sonido de los lápices contra el papel. Sasuke continúo dando su clase, sintiendo la azulina mirada sobre él, labios aquedados, cejas separadas, ojos brillantes. Naruto le miraba con interés, satisfecho y curiosidad de aquel no hubiera debatido la veracidad de su señalamiento.

Esa tarde, después de clases Sasuke recibirá al chiquillo de marquitas en las mejillas en el club de astronomía del que era encargado traído por Hinata y apoyado en Shikamaru. Porque parecía que existía algo mucho más grande que el volibol para Naruto, y eso eran las estrellas. Estaba enamorado de cada una de ellas.

Las noches de febrero, frías y nubladas se colorearon de cabellos rubios esparcidos en el suelo de la azotea y de la voz de Naruto que cantaba cada constelación como un villancico, de memoria y siempre dulce. Porque todo en Naruto es dulce, desde su aroma hasta el sabor de los labios, a veces sabe a leche de fresas, otras a Natto y la mayoría a ramen de fideos de trigo.

Sasuke no recuerda que noche fue, pero su bitácora está señalada como a principios de marzo, olvido apuntar el día y la hora. La página sigue en blanco.

Él estaba ajustando el telescopio con más largo alcance, solo quedaban él y Naruto, quien había prometido que su abuelo pasaría en auto a recogerle, así que tenía todavía tiempo para continuar en la azotea. En casa no tenía los instrumentos necesarios para darse el lujo de mirar los planetas de cerca, de estirar su mano y sentir hundirla en un mar de galaxias formado por estrellas. Así que Sasuke le permitió ver esa noche la luna más de cerca, era la época en la que el satélite se fundía con el vapor del agua y el polvo en suspensión para dejar de ser blanca y adquirir un rojo escarlata. Era la favorita de Naruto. Sasuke pregunto la razón, sintiendo que ese niño era extraño.

―La Luna no tiene luz propia, siempre tiene que tomar del Sol para poder brillar. Pero cuando toma de aquello que está aquí, en la Tierra, parece más grande, más contenta, deja de ser un bola blanca en el cielo, aún si sigue dependiendo del Sol, también demuestra que tiene el brillo suficiente para no ser solo un reflejo.

Naruto entonces le sonrió, murmurándole que quizás la Luna le había flechado la primera vez que la había visto cambiar de color y que pensó que esta vez, estando en Japón no tendría la oportunidad de verla tan de cerca, pero que estaba bien, ya que desde el cielo, a la altura de su habitación, seguiría igual, casi coqueta.

Y Sasuke, también cayó ante la Luna roja, quizás no por la misma razón, porque esa vez pensó, que ella le había robado toda la luz que necesitaba a Naruto confundiéndolo con el Sol.

Cuando termino de colocar el telescopio, Naruto salto desde su lugar entre las mantas y se abrazo del tripee, inclinándose y dando un grito de alegría cuando la lente enfoco al astro. El rubio movió su mano en la dirección en la que Sasuke se encontraba, buscándole en el aire, atrayéndolo hacia él. Así que camino los pasos que le separaban, sintiendo la pequeña mano enredarse en la suya. Era cálida y tenía raspones y callos. Naruto era un niño descuidado e intrépido. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de herida de guerras hechas en el parque y de andar en bicicleta. De peleas infantiles y de encuentros con el balón.

Sasuke sintió estremecerse, cuando un jalón le hizo arcarse para quedar a la altura del telescopio. Naruto se separo de la mirilla y giro su rostro hacia donde él estaba. Se relamió los labio, agitado, como si en lugar de ver la Luna hubieses visto a su vecina cambiarse de ropa. Ojos cristalinos y músculos tensos. Y paso. Naruto rozo su nariz con la de él, lento, como si le diera una oportunidad de escapar. Pero él no la escucho, simplemente espero a que los delgados labios se unieran con los suyos.

Naruto cerró los ojos en el acto y Sasuke le tomo de la cintura. Las palabras de Gaara resonaron por primera vez en su cabeza.

Y como esa vez, su conciencia con la voz del pelirrojo continua advirtiéndole, que pronto ese juego pasara de largo mas reglas que en ese instante ya se están desdibujando, con la carita de Naruto arrugada y la boca abierta, la saliva se le escapa dentro los labios, jadea, buscando aire, buscando besos y caricias. Se aprieta contra él. Le llama, suave, bajito, le encanta como si fuese un domador de serpientes.

Sasuke le sigue embistiendo, sintiendo los testículos colisionarle contra las nalgas, está en los más profundo de él. Naruto lleva sus manos hasta su vientre, mirándole.

―Es caliente, mi pancita Sasuke-Sensei, está caliente.

Y quiere contestarle que no es solo esa parte la que está ardiendo, pero no lo hace, inclina su cabeza y le besa, los bracitos le rodean el cuello, Naruto levanta sus caderas para pegarse a él. Para estirar a su lado los minutos antes de que su abuelo llegue para recogerle. Para soñar esa noche también que Sasuke se quedara a su lado, muy cerca, muy dentro. Por siempre.

El celular de Naruto continúa sonando.

…

…

…


	2. Antila

∞ **Titulo**: "Cosmic Love"

∞ **Autor:**_YUKI-NII__**.**_

∞ **Género**: Friendship

∞**Ranting **R-15

∞ **Pareja**: SasuNaru

∞ **N/A **Naruto no me pertenece. Todo es de su gran autor, Kishimoto-Sensei

∞ **Resumen:**Naruto es solo un alumnos con ganas de sumergirse en la vía láctea. Sasuke un maestro que soñó alguna vez en ser un astronauta y a veces el amor, simplemente esta fuera de esta galaxia. Advertencia SHOTA y AU

…

…

…

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Antila**

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:. .:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hay un viejo libro, escondido en el cuarto cajón del escritorio más grande del salón. Tiene ilustraciones y está en ingles. Parece más un cuento para niños que una leyenda que los griegos contaban entre sus vastos conocimientos para explicar la existencia de todas las cosas. En este se relata, pausadamente y con colores de tonos pastel, como es que hubo una estrella que cayó desde el cielo hasta la tierra, pues se creía que su resplandor y luz eran la pureza que solidificaría a un mundo lleno de sombras y tristezas.

Las estrellas fueron faros creados para guiar a aquellos que perdían su camino, la Luna, señora regente y vigilante de las noches creó a una estrella sin igual la más bella, la más brillante. La que captaba todas las miradas desde el suelo firme y era punto de inserción para los navegantes de alta mar. Las demás estrellas celosas de ella decidieron unir fuerzas para expulsarla.

Y cayó, rompiendo la atmosfera, convirtiéndose en una roca de fuego, dejando atrás su vida semi inmortal para ser solo una construcción de minerales sin resalte ni gloria.

Naruto cierra el libro, recargando la cabeza sobre el pupitre, sus ojos miran por la ventana al amanecer, sintiendo una extraña presión en el pecho, mezcla de ternura e impotencia. Porque no hay magia que pueda salvar a la estrella de la tierra. No tiene alas que le permitan volver a surcar a los cielos, ni quien le brinde su ayuda. Ella está sola, sola en este mundo que no fue diseñado para albergar astros. Aprieta los labios de forma inconsciente cuando siente un peso sobre su cabeza.

―Demasiado temprano para estar invadiendo el espacio personal de tus mayores.

La gran mano se entierra entre sus cabellos, es una caricia hosca que lastima pero que le hace sentí un ramalazo de ansiedad y sonrisa boba que no tarda en demostrar, Naruto eleva sus ojos azules y frunce la nariz ante la mueca de seria observación que su profesor le ha dado. Ve la lengua salir un momento de entre los labios, para chocar contra el paladar, Sasuke ha dado un chasquido ante la poca autoridad que representa para el rubio niño.

―Oí, Sasuke-Sensei, ¿tú crees que las estrellas puedan regresar al cielo cuando caen?

El mayor eleva una ceja, mientras su mirada se desploma sobre el libro que se mantiene sujeto por la extremidad izquierda del rubio, ahora sabe que la curiosidad de Naruto es un punto que debe frenar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, porque está seguro de haber guardado ese libro en el último rincón del salón de astronomía, el menor jamás le encontraría por casualidad. Retira su mano de la pequeña cabeza y lleva ambas hasta los bolsillos de su pantalón. Naruto continua mirándole, con un sonrojo de mejillas de cerezas y una nueva bandita sobre la nariz.

―En lugar de estar haciendo preguntas sin sentido, deberías de tratar de no meterte en peleas infantiles.

Lo ha evadido a propósito, lo sabe, pero la postura poca firme y demasiada recargada hacia delante del rubio le ha revelado que ha montado en colorea de forma irracional y se ha liado a golpes con alguno de sus compañeros, muy probablemente Kiba y su gusto por provocar al rubio diciendo palabras locales que él no puede descifrar por su educación inglesa. Naruto jamás permitirá ser humillado y aunque eso es algo que Sasuke respeta no por eso aprueba la manera en la que llega a manejar esos asuntos.

―No fue mi culpa ¿sabe, Sensei? Es solo que el idiota de Kiba no entiende que continúo en crecimiento, que no me quedare por siempre como el más bajo de la clase ―. Naruto muerde el interior de su mejilla ante la afilada mirada del mayor que le escucha con atención pero que parece estar esperando que cometa alguna equivocación para reprenderle. El rubio está tratando de que eso no ocurra ―. Voy a crecer, seré mucho más grande que él, y cuando lo logre le hare tragarse sus palabras junto a las croquetas de Akamaru ―. El rubio se hace hacia atrás recargándose en su espalda y cruzándose de brazos, la sangre se le ha vuelto a subir a la cabeza.

―Eres un invitado de esta institución Uzumaki, meterte en problemas solo provocara que te hagan regresar a Inglaterra "y eso no es algo que yo quiera en este momento" ― piensa de forma rápida el Uchiha mientras que su cuerpo se ha inclinado hacia el rubio, recargando sus caderas sobre la mesa del mueble escolar y ajustándose las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz, Naruto ha girado el rostro hacia la ventana indispuesto a oírle ninguna clase de reprimenda.

―Estamos a solas, deberías llamarme Naruto ―Se queja el rubio, con sus ojos puestos en la entrada principal, los alumnos comienzan a llegar, distingue la cabellera de Sakura e Ino, que hacen ademanes y parecen estarse gritando a cada nuevo paso que dan. Sasuke le observa en silencio, el brillo de su cabello, las luces que juegan en el vidrio de la ventana contra los enormes ojos azules, estira una mano, que posa sobre el pequeño hombro.

―Me has llamado Sensei, Uzumaki. Le trato como usted a mí. ―Sasuke sonríe cuando es objeto de la atención de Naruto que respira fuerte y se mueve hacia un lado para que le suelte, Sasuke afianza sus dedos, enterrándolos en la camisa blanca del colegio.

― ¡No te burles de mi, tebayo! Eres tu el que me obliga llamarte Sensei, deberías dejarme decirte como a mí me plazca, se supone que estás conmigo

―Eres solo un niño Naruto, debes de comportarte de manera correcta y respetar a tus mayores

Naruto le mira de forma herida, como si las palabras le hubiesen desgarrado una fe plena sorpresivamente. Sasuke no entiende que es lo que ha provocado que el rubio se ponga de pie, y se resguarde tras el libro de cuentos sobre su pecho.

―No soy un niño. No me tomes tan a la ligera Sasuke. ― Naruto da media vuelta, tomando su mochila del suelo y con la campana de inicio de clases como fondo. Le da una última mirada al mayor y sale, azotando la puerta corrediza y con el corazón hecho puño.

Sasuke se queda sentado sobre la mesa, con una mano sobre el vidrio y pensando que ahí la única estrella que ha caído lo hizo sobre su corazón, le hizo gritar internamente y ahora le ha dejado ciego, siguiendo como la Luna al Sol la luz en un lejano firmamento.

…

…

…


End file.
